


Uccellino

by Butterflyx06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Claustrophobia, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, Homophobia, Hostage Situations, Interracial Relationship, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyx06/pseuds/Butterflyx06
Summary: Jonah Garllin hated his life. It threw hit after hit at him and never gave him a break. Specifically on  this day. During which he woke up late, his car broke down, his boss yelled at him for being late, he had to work over time due to the work that piled up over the weekend, and he had no money for the bus so he had to walk home. Today had not been good for Jonah and he was doing the best he could not to break down crying in the middle of the sidewalk. All he wanted was to go home, lock himself in his closet, and eat ice cream while crying into his favorite stuffy. Maybe then his father wouldn’t notice him and make his day worse. Deep down Jonah knew that was wishful thinking.What happens when Jonah is sold to the mafia in exchange for the removal of his father's debt.His new purpose is to serve the head of the family, Emillio Santoro.Yes, Jonah truly, hated his life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Jonah

Jonah hated his life. It threw hit after hit at him and never gave him a break. Specifically on this day. During which he woke up late, his car broke down, his boss yelled at him for being late, he had to work over time due to the work that piled up over the weekend, and he had no money for the bus so he had to walk home. Today had not been good for Jonah and he was doing the best he could not to break down crying in the middle of the sidewalk. All he wanted was to go home, lock himself in his closet, and eat ice cream while crying into his favorite stuffy. Maybe then his father wouldn’t notice him and make his day worse. Deep down Jonah knew that was wishful thinking.  
When he finally got home Jonah wasn’t surprised to see his father was waiting for him. Jonah had lived with his father ever since his mother left him on his doorstep. A paternity test attached to the box he was in. Jonah never understood why his father didn’t just get rid of him, he was clearly not ready to be a father, to lost in his gambling and alcohol addictions to raise a kid. Because of his fathers negligence Jonah had practically raised himself. Taking over the cooking and cleaning not only for himself, but also his incompetent father. Father, Jonah hated calling him that, his “father” had never done anything good for him.  
“You’re late.” his father said.  
He didn’t seem as drunk as usual, that was the first red flag. His father never cared what time he made it home before. He actually seemed pleased when Jonah had stayed out late before and encouraged him to do it more often so why did it matter now.  
“I had to work over time,” Jonah said wearily “one of the secretaries called off over the weekend and I had to cover them.”  
“Lazy shit can't even do your job; no wonder your mother left you,” Jonah stayed silent. Talking could mean upsetting him further than he already is which is never a good idea.  
He needed to diffuse the situation before his father got worked up and decided to take his anger out on him. Jonah didn’t want to get hit again, his father had been beating him worse than normally, maybe he had finally gone crazy from the alcohol poisoning he very clearly had. Of course Jonah would never say any of this out loud, that would be the equivalent of begging for death to come and take him.  
“Get in the car we have to go handle some business,” his father said through a sigh.  
“Where are we going,” Jonah replied, not willing to tell his father he didn’t want to go, better to get it over with now, he thought.  
His father answered him with a disgusted face, one that screamed “How dare you question me”. Clearly Jonah wasn’t going to get an answer. Begrudgingly, he took his father's keys off the table and made his way back outside. Crying over some ice cream would just have to wait.

The drive was one of complete silence. Jonah noticed how tense his father was but didn’t mention it. He wasn’t sure how his father would react to it. It scared him how serious his father was, he had only seen him drunk or sleeping before.  
When they finally arrived Jonah took notice of how empty and cheap it felt. Like it was just a mask put up to hide what was underneath. They were at some kind of warehouse with a single light over a cracked open door. It seemed to be inviting them in, like a shadow tempting them into the darkness.  
Still silent and tense his father got out of the car and beckoned him to follow. Jonah was weary. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn’t really have a choice did he.  
The inside of the warehouse was dimly lit with stairs leading up to a separate room. The stairs were guarded by huge men in black suits exuding pure menace and intimidating as shit.  
“The boss is waiting for you,” they said in unison “He doesn’t appreciate lateness.”  
With that the guards separated to let them up the stairs. Jonah followed behind his father as they started up the stairs. He was practically cowering behind the man he had called father all his life. Jonah knew his father had gotten himself into trouble through the years, but he didn’t understand what that had to do with him. Why was he here; he had made it a point not to involve himself in his father’s less legal activities. Now his father was practically dragging him into it without his consent.  
As they came to a stop at the top of the stairs music could be heard from beyond the door that separated them from what was on the other side. He contemplated just running back outside, but he knew that the bulky men at the bottom of the stairs would certainly catch him. He felt helpless and had to physically keep himself from regressing.  
As his father raised his hand to knock on the door he glanced back at Jonah. In his eyes Jonah could see the faintest hint of guilt. He knew then that after this nothing would be the same. His father had shown him many things during their time together, but guilt was never one of them. Jonah sighed and looked to the ground as his father let his knuckles rap against the door three times.  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock


	2. Emillio

Emillio sat at his desk going over some paperwork. Today had been a slow day and he was bored out of his mind. Not even the prospect of killing the insufferable fucker outside his door brought him entertainment and that's really saying something. Emillio had always enjoyed the screams of pain and blood that came from offing people. It brought him a sick sense of joy he could get from nowhere else.  
Maybe it was because of who was outside his door. Emillio had done business with Garllin many times before. The first time Garllin came sauntering to his office asking for a loan Emillio had been happy to oblige. Garllin had paid him back in full, but over time he had stopped sauntering and started to crawl. He spent all the money Emillio gave him and couldn’t pay it back, Garllin had dug himself a hole that was about 10 grand deep in debt. He found himself in a spot where he needed more loans but couldn’t pay back the loans he already had.  
Emillio was tired of dealing with his bullshit. He knew exactly what would happen. Garllin would walk in and beg to get an extension on his collection term. Emillio would ask him why he should take mercy on him after doing so many times before and Garllin wouldn’t have an answer. Emillio would have to kill the man because he had officially become a liability. Liabilities get cut off.  
“Come” Emillio called through the door.  
The door opened slowly, as if the person on the other side was afraid to enter. It made Emillio chuckle; not one of joy, but a low one that hinted at something darker. In walked Garllin with a younger looking boy behind him. Emillio had never seen this boy before. The boy was short with dark chocolate brown skin and thick black dreadlocks that came down to his shoulders. Though they looked similar the boys features were more feminine than Garllin’s. He had big golden brown eyes that were accentuated by the big round glasses that sat upon his nose. Emillio had never seen such beauty before.  
Was this Garllin’s relative of some sort. The boy looked too young to be paired with Garllin’s fifty-something years of age. Emillio grimaced, Garllin was quite literally the scum of the Earth and probably wouldn’t see a problem with dating a twenty year old at his age. Even if that was the situation Garllin had never brought anyone with him before, so why now.  
“Mm..Mr. Santoro,” Garllin stuttered out “long time no see.”  
“You’re right it has been quite a long time,” Emillio said slowly, “Three months actually, I thought we agreed on meeting sooner than this, do you have an explanation.”  
Garllin went pale at that. So he had forgotten, Emillio smirked at that. Of course he had forgotten. What more could you expect from a drunk. Emillio could practically see Garllin’s mind working to find a plausible excuse and it was taking him quite a while to find one. Unfortunately for him Emillio was not feeling patient.  
“Don’t answer that,” he told the man while rising from his chair “you clearly don’t have an answer worth my time.”  
Emillio walked over to the man and stood in front of him. The boy seemed to shrink further behind Garllin, fear radiating off him in waves.  
“Who is this” he asked the man.  
Garlin gulped, the pig of a man was sweating bullets, he took the boy by the arm and yanked him forward. The poor boy was trembling in terror, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else at this moment.  
Garllin sounded proud of himself as he said “This is your payment.”  
Emillio was confused, he had never had someone try to pay off a debt with a person. He was about to ask Garllin if he was stupid, but was interrupted. The once frightened boy had exploded into a ball of burning rage.  
“EXCUSE ME,” screamed the boy “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING SELL ME OFF”  
Emillio stared in astonishment as the young boy erupted into a cursing storm of anger. The boy lunged at Garllin yelling obscenities the whole way. He was practically clawing at Garlin’s eyes as the older man struggled to escape him.  
This was it. The excitement Emillio had been looking for all day. He watched as Garllin flipped the boy over and started to strangle him; yet the boy kept fighting. Emillio decided he would have the boy as his own, maybe Garllin wasn’t as stupid as he first thought. First he had to break up the fight before Garlin caused real damage. The boy may have a lot of fight in him, but Garlin was still twice his size.  
Emilio reached behind him and pulled out a gun he had stashed in his pants. He flicked the safety off and the resounding click rang out through the room.  
Everything went still.


	3. Sold

When Jonah heard the soft click of the gun he instantly stilled. His whole body tensed up and the fear that he felt before his outburst came flooding through his veins again. Jonah realized he had forgotten where he was, started to act reckless without thinking of the consequences that came with it. He was in the office of someone who is very clearly a part of some mafia. Jonah always reminded himself that silence was safety. Why couldn’t he just stay silent.   
“Garllin I suggest you let go,” said the man as he lowered himself to the ground next to us.  
The man, who Jonah’s father had called Mr. Santoro, pressed the gun into his father’s head, the silent “or else” was heard loud and clear. Jonah watched as his father flung himself off him as fast as he could. Jonah finally got a good look at the man that still hovered above him. Mr. Santoro looked to be only a couple years older than him, though Jonah had always looked younger than the twenty-three year old he was. The man in front of him had tanned skin and golden swoopy hair. He had dark green eyes, his eyes looked deep, like he had seen something long ago and it still haunted him. He had light stubble across his mouth and chin. His obvious confidence made Jonah feel small. Not in a bad way, but in a little way; he liked it.  
Mr. Santoro smirked down at him. Jonah didn’t understand why until he realized he was openly staring at this stranger. He had been caught. Jonah’s entire face flush a deep brown.   
“My name is Emillio,” Mr. Santoro said “what's yours.”  
“Jonah” he mumbled breathlessly.  
Jonah assured himself that he only sounded like that because of the fight he just had with his father. Of course that effort was futile because he knew he was full of shit.  
“Y..you can have him,” Jonah’s father said “he cooks and cleans and does anything you could want.”  
Emillio’s face instantly soured. Jonah could see the physical irritation on his face. He watched Emillio turn to his father. His father flinched when he saw the look on Emillio’s face. He always wondered what his father would look like scared, now he knew. Emillio turned back towards Jonah and offered his hand to him. Helping him stand and then leading Jonah to sit in his chair.  
“What makes you think I’d want him over my money?” Emellio said to his father, it didn’t sound like an insult. It sounded like a legitimate question.  
As Jonah sat and watched Emillio advance towards his father who was still huddle in the corner he realized he couldn’t make out their words. He was dangerously close to slipping into little space. He couldn’t stop the small whimpers that fell from his lips, drawing the attention of the two men in the room with him. Fuck.  
“Shut that shit up,” Jonah’s father growled “I swear I’ll beat you to a pulp if you start right now” his father never did like when Jonah regressed.  
Jonah, scared of what his father might do, hid under the desk. He knew it probably wasn’t the smartest idea but he had to young of a mentality to stop himself. He could hear his father trying to get to him, but before he could a gunshot rang out, loud and clear. It made Jonah squeal in frite. It was silent for a long while then someone was moving again. It was his father retreating back to his corner.  
Jonah felt himself passing out of exhaustion and after the day he had he didn’t have the willpower to stop himself. Before he fell under he heard the end of Emilio and his father’s conversation.  
“How about I take the boy as payment and, as long as I never see you again, I won’t kill you,” Emillio said. Jonah’s father started sobbing with joy, he was a blubbering mess, thanking Emillio profusely. Then he was gone, he had just left Jonah like he was nothing.  
Jonah heard Emillio sigh with relief. He heard the dialing of a number and the ringing of a phone. The next thing Emillio said sent shivers down Jonah’s spine, reminding him why he was so scared in the first place.  
“Hey steven you know Garllin...yeah he just left...I want you to let him get a couple miles away...then I want you to kill him” Emillio said into the phone, Jonah could hear the smile in his voice.  
As Jonah’s eyes became too heavy to hold open, he felt a sort of dread settle over him. He had been sold.


End file.
